


relief will always be you

by rosebud_writer



Series: let me be thy medicine [1]
Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this because I wanted to, M/M, POV Richard Papen, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sick Fic, Vomiting, disaster bi Richard Papen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud_writer/pseuds/rosebud_writer
Summary: It was not an often occasion that one of us was truly sick, there were many cases of hangovers to make up for that fact. I remember only a handful of times when Camilla or Francis were under the weather, some much worse than others.There was one of those awful times in particular, that Francis had shaken me awake in a glaze eyed panic.~AU post canon, where Francis, Camilla, and Richard learn to live and love again, together.
Relationships: Camilla Macaulay/Richard Papen, Francis Abernathy & Camilla Macaulay, Francis Abernathy/Richard Papen
Series: let me be thy medicine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644058
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	relief will always be you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blossombox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossombox/gifts).



> thanks to blossombox my love for the series name :)

It was not an often occasion that one of us was truly sick, there were many cases of hangovers to make up for that fact. I remember only a handful of times when Camilla or Francis were under the weather, some much worse than others. 

There was one of those awful times in particular, that Francis had shaken me awake in a glaze eyed panic. I had been getting so little sleep the days before, that night I had actually gone to bed earlier than usual. Sleep was heavy set in my limbs from the moment I laid on the bed. I was still half asleep when he shook me awake. 

“Richard?” Francis’ voice dragged me from under the deep pull. I blinked up at him, bleary eyes still not registering the dark room. He said my name again, putting a hand on me, shaking me hastily. His fingers were like ice on my bare arm. 

“What is it?” I said, words slurring together, completely disoriented. 

I squinted at Francis, now, even with just the moonlight that slanted from my window, I could see something was wrong. Purple bags under his eyes, trembling lips, skin almost green.

“What’s the matter, Francis?” I said, my groggy incoherence immediately replaced with a panic. 

“I don’t..I feel strange,” he said, I could see tears beginning to form, a slight hysteria hidden in the undertones of his voice,” I think I ate something weird, damn restaurant. I’m sorry for waking you, Richard, I really.. I shouldn’t have-”

I sat upright, leaning close enough that I could see his faint freckles, he was sweating. I knew we didn’t have much time to waste. 

“Can you make it to the bathroom?” 

He nodded, face turning a shade greener as he shifted on the bed. We made our way through the dark hallway, his hand in mine, I didn’t even take the time to put on a shirt. 

As soon as I opened the bathroom door, Francis lunged for the toilet. I sat next to him, rubbing little circles into his back while he heaved. Though I was exhausted, I stayed, held his trembling form between each wave of nausea, my back against the cool tile wall. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, after falling into my arms near what I assumed was around one in the morning. 

“Don’t be,” I said, chin resting on his head. He apologized many more times throughout the night, each time I softly kissed his hair, telling him over and over that I couldn’t care less. 

Camilla came into the bathroom at one point, rubbing her eyes, hair wild. I was able to convince her to go back to bed, though she made me promise to wake her if I couldn’t stay up. I know she would be willing to help just as much as I, but I felt guilty already for disrupting what little sleep she got. 

Eventually, the sickness subsided and Francis fell asleep in my arms. His shaky breath evening slowly, his body finally relaxing. Early morning light was creeping into our apartment, leaving me in a strange, timeless moment, with only the heartbeat of the slumbering boy in my arms. I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes as well, hoping sleep found me quickly once again.  
~  
For the second time that night, or perhaps that morning, I was awoken by someone shaking my shoulder. This time it was Camilla. I jumped, confused for a moment why I was on the bathroom floor, and more importantly, anxious at the absence of Francis, who had seemingly moments ago, been in my arms. 

“He’s okay, just in the kitchen,” Camilla said, noticing the alarm on my face,”I wasn’t sure if I should let you sleep on the floor…” 

At her pause, I took a moment to stretch, taking note of the pains in my neck and back. She smiled at me, a small, tired one, putting her hand near my collarbone. 

“Come get some breakfast,” She said, leaning in to press her lips against my jawline, “and maybe put on a shirt?”

“Maybe not,” I said, throwing a quick wink at her as she left the room. 

My head hurt from lack of sleep, but lovely, wonderful Camilla pressed a cup of tea into when I did finally walk into the kitchen. In the living area, Francis lay on the couch, blanket wrapped tightly around his figure, he still looked sickly, but perhaps not as ghostly as a few hours ago under the harsh lighting of our bathroom. 

I set my tea down, kneeling at the edge of the couch. Francis’ eyes fluttered open at the light touch of my hand on his cheek. 

“How are you?”

“I’ve been better, I suppose.” he laughed weakly, leaning into my touch, “I am sorry for keeping you up all night.” 

“It wouldn’t have been the first time,” 

“Well, of course not,” he said, grinning at me, it was nice to see his smile again, ” though I prefer those nights to puking.”

“As you should,” I pressed my lips to his forehead as a wave of fatigue hit me,”would you like me to help you to your room?” 

“You can leave me here, Camilla will take care of me,” he said, voice suddenly anxious. I knew he didn’t want to stay on the couch, he was merely too worried to admit he wanted help. I glanced toward the direction of the kitchen table, where Camilla sat, looking amused. She too, knew he would just force her to help him once I went to bed. 

“Come now, we all know that’s a lie.” 

Eventually, with many kisses and reassurances, he agreed to my offer. I helped him to his bedroom, though I practically carried him the whole way. 

“Stay?” he asked me, childishly, desperately, once we finally stumbled into the door frame. I looked at him, his eyes sleepily pleading. I obliged. 

I wrapped my arms around his small, frail body. Holding him as I laid protective by his side, letting the warm, dull ache over my body take control. 

“As long as you’ll have me,” I whispered back, long after his eyes had fluttered shut. I meant it then, I still do.

**Author's Note:**

> oops my hand slipped  
>    
> I'm sorry to Francis for always making him nauseous, it's only at blossombox's request 
> 
> hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
